The Puppets Plum Blossom
by xxKyuuKitsunexx
Summary: Umeko was kidnapped by her sister to join the Akatsuki.And a certain red haired puppeteer has his eye on her...how will her life as an Akatsuki member turn out?Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

heya peoples :D

Im starting an Akatsuki story. This is when Umeko (OC) gets kidnapped by Akira,Deidara and Sasori :P

Soft critz if it sucks please :D

this takes place in Shippuden and Umeko's like 16 x3 owo

AND I CHANGED THINGS AROUND!D like making Sasori younger than 35 w

he's 20 in this ficcy owo

--------------------------------------------

-Akatsuki Lair-

"So Akira this the girl?" Sasori asked akira raising a picture of a purple haired girl, with purple eyes and dark skin. "Thats the one.''Akira grnned evilly. "My little sister.''she added. "Don't go easy on us when we kidnap her un..'' Deidara warned. "Me?Go easy on her?"Akira asked. "She's the reason I left! She's the reason why I killed my team to get kicked out!" Akira said crossing her arms. ''Hn...come on Leader-sama expects her here in 3 days.'' Sasori said standing up. "Fine.''Akira said putting her cloak on. She grabbed her scythe and straw hat, and started out the door of her room. The two men followed behind her. "Deidara, make a bird.'' Sasori commanden. Instantly,Deidara shoved clay in his hands mouths and a bird was formed. Akira Sasori, and Deidara climbed on it and began to fly to Konoha.

-Konoha-

"Ramen on me guys!" Umeko said walking into the ramen shop and sitting down. Rock Lee, Kiba, and Kyuu followed after her. "Really?Thanks Umeko your amazing!!" Kyuu said hugging her friend. "Yes!Umeko providing food for her friends is very youthful!!"Rock Lee said giving her his trademark grin. Umeko giggled blushing when Rock Lee sat next to her. Kyuu sat on the other side of Umeko,and Kiba sat next to Kyuu. "Okay I want a bowl of chick-''Kyuu was cut off when she heard screaming. "what the?!" she asked looking outside. "Were being attacked!" citizens yelled. "What?!" Umeko asked running enough, little bombs were coming from the air, and hitting several people. "Who's doing this?" Kiba asked. A giant bird from the sky came into view and a girl jumped off. "Umeko, your coming with me.'' she said in a gruff voice. "W-who are you?"Umeko asked backing away. She felt as if her knees would give away. "And what do you want with Umeko?!" Rock Lee demanded getting in a fightning stance."Beat it you guys!I only wan Umeko thats it.'' The girl insisted. She looked at Umeko, her face hidden by her hat. "You don't reconize me?I thought you would...little sister.'' Akira said pulling her hat off. Umeko and the rest of the group gasped. Akira Miharu was standing in front of them.

"A-A-Akira?!" Umeko,Rock Lee,Kyuu,and Kiba said. "What do you want with her?" they asked stepping in ront of Umeko. Rock Lee had a fierce killer intent in his eyes. No one would get past him!Akira smirked and replied, "Well well well i guess I'll have a couple of dead brats here too.'' she said pulling out some shurikens (sp?) She added chakara to them, and soon they were covered in electric currents. "Ha!" Akira yelled throwing the little stars at them. Rock Lee easily dodged them without breaking a sweat. "For an Akatsuki member, your pretty weak.''Kyuu commented. "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!!!" Akira bellowed a vein pulsing in her forehead. She smirked and moved her fingers just like Sasori taught her to. The shurikens them moved and began attacking Lee from the back. The electric currents shocking him. "Nyaa!!" Lee said getting shocked by 4 shurikens. His body bounced a couple of feet back and came to a halt. "Lee!!" Umeko yelled rushing to his aid. "Kyuu!Protect Umeko, and don't let Akira get her!" Kiba ordered. "Hai!"Kyuu said running to Umeko. Kyuu knelt down and pulled medical suppplies out of her kunai pouch. "Here, he has some open cuts that could lead to infections if not treated. Now you know I can't train my chakara to do squat, I'll end up killing the poor boy. But your chakara control is better that mine so you can heal him.''Kyuu explained handing Umeko some rubbing alchohol. Kyuu was telling Umeko where to heal, and where to apply the alchohol.

-With Kiba-

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba said eating a food pill he fed Akamru one as well. "Man Beast Clone!" Kiba yelled trasnforming Akamaru into Kiba. "Fang over Fang!" he yelled charging at Akira. Akira just stood there with her eyes closed. She was just waiting..."Aenaisaigo!"Akira yelled opening her eyes. Her left eye was red with a black circle with a little purple star in the middle. Kiba suddenly froze in his tracks. Akamaru whimpered in fear. ''W-What happened?" Kiba asked. "I paralyzed you of course. Now for my final move...Bright Wave!" Akira yelled waving her scythe. Her scythe then produced a bright wave of electricity aiming for Kiba and Akamaru. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHH!!!!" Kiba roared in pain. He felt is body along with Akamaru's fall back colliding into Kyuu's and Umeko's. "Two down, one to go.'' Akira said referring to Kyuu. "Unless you wanna give up. That's gonna make it easier for the both of us.'' she said. "AKIRA HURRY UP UN!!" Deidara yelled from the bird. He threw a shower of bombs hitting Kyuu directly in the head, and knocking her unconsious. Blood was coming from her head. "Kyuu!"Umeko yelled running to heal her friend. She was stopped short when she felt something hit her in the back of the head. "unh..Kyuu....''Umeko said before everything faded into black.

-On Deidara's Bird-

"Took you long enough un.'' Deidara said to Akira. "It was worth it. I got to see those brats suffer.''Akira replied wiping her scythe off. "Sasori-danna you've been quiet this whole time un.'' Deidara said turning to his the past 30 minutes Sasori had been staring at Umeko like he was in a trance. "Sasori-Danna un?" Deidara asked poking him. "What?" Sasori asked sharply. "You've been staring at that girl for a while now un.'' Deidara said. "Heh you see something you like?" Akira asked laughing. "Hn.'' Sasori said turningto look at the unconsious girl again. (SORRY IF THIS SOUNDS MARY-SUEISH!D: but I had to describe her as pretty for the fic!-dodges flying shoe-)Sasori looked at her features. her eye lashes were naturally long dark, casting shadows on her soft brown cheeks. She had a tiny nose, and a tiny pink heart-shaped mouth. (THE SUENESS IS OVER!8D)Witout thinking,Sasori reached out and gently carassed her cheek. Her face felt so soft beneath his palm. The scent of Plum Blossoms and candy filled his nose. For some reason he had a desire to hold her close...to feel her lips against his....

-Akatsuki Lair-

''Sasori.''Akira called out. She reached in her pocket and put a toothpick in her mouth. "Hn?" Sasori grunted. "She's sleeping with your new roommate.''she said smirking. "Fine.'' Sasori said picking her up bridal style. He carried her into the base, and to his room. Sasori gently laid her on the bed, and watched her. Deidara knocked on the door, and came in. "Leader-sama wants you to feed her this un. Keep her strength up, we need to pump her for infortmation un.' Deidara said handing Sasori a plate of riceballs and onigiri. As if on cue Umeko's eyes twitched and she groggily opened her eyes. "Kyuu?" she called out. Umeko sat up and looked around her eyes landing on Sasori and Deidara who's eyes were locked on her. "Unh where am I?" she asked rubbingher head. "Your with us un.'' Deidara replied. Sasori handed her a riceball. "Eat.'' he commanded. "Arigato.'' Umeko said greatfully taking it. Despite her hunger, Umeko ate politely. She ate slowly, chewed with her mouth closed, and took small bites. Sasori watched her eating. '_Even the way she eats is cute...' _he thought. ''C-Can I get some water?" Umeko asked shyly. Deidara handed her a glass of water. "Mmm thanks.'' Umeko said drinking slowly. "B-But why did you bring me here?"Umeko asked. "We have things we need to as you. Tomorrow.'' Sasori answered. "Um..okay.'' Umeko said. She laid down her eyes slowly closing. Umeko rolled on her side so she was facing Sasori, her hands placed beneath her head. Sasori and Deidara boh watched her sleep for a litle bit. ''Night un.'' Deidara said leaving. "Hn.''Sasori said watching Umeko resting. He slowly climbed in the bed next to her, and fell asleep himself. The last thing he remembered was wrappng his arm around her waist before drifting off into a deep sleep.

-A Little Later-

Ssori was awakened by a small voice saying "N-No!plese don't Akira...Akira no!Don't kill me...please...''Sasori looked at the girl next to him. Her face was twisted into a look of pain, and fear. Tears were escaping from her closed eyes, and she was breathing rapidly. ''Wha!" umeko asked waking up with a start. "I-I-I'm sorry I woke you Sasori-kun.'' Umeko apologized looking at Sasori. ''Its okay.''he murmurmed. The look of pain on her face a moment ago someoe pained him. Like he never wanted to see that look again. "So Akira's your sister?" he asked looking at her. "Yeah, I seen her here..I hope we can patch things up and we can be real sisters.''Umeko said. "I see..what made her hate you?" he asked. "I don't know...she just changed when she killed her team. When she was packing her stuff, her eyes were so cold, no more loving, no more something possesed her...''Umeko said sadly. "I-I'm sorry...I just had a nightmare that she tried killing me...''she added. "Oh..''Sasori said. He remembered what nightmares were like. Having to deal with them alone. Without a word, Sasori pulled Umeko close so her head was on his chest. He then wrapped his arms around her again, and pulled the blanket up on them. Sasori buried his nose in her hair and breathed in her scent. Umeko closed her eyes happily, and listened to the small thumps of Sasori's heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankies for anyone who read this -passes out cookies-:3

Read and Review please 8D

and no flames D:


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya!8D

this is chapter 2 owo

Sasori and Umeko will do the honors of the disclaimer

Sasori and Umeko:Kyuu does not own Naruto in any way. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the show.

Thank you :B

--------------------

**The Next Day**

**---------------------**

Umeko woke up to the red haired angel lying beside her. She blushed slightly her face turning a shade of 's face was just so angelic. His red hair perfectly framed his creamy face. His expression was just so peaceul..like he slept all his troubles away. Umeko had to fight the urge to kiss him right on the lips. His beauty was just too much for her. At that moment Sasori opened his eyes. "Good morning.'' Umeko greeted him with a smile. "Hn.'' Sasori grunted. He got out the bed and said to her, "Wait here.'' it wasn't a question. Umeko then sat on the edge of the bed and played with her fingers. She was humming a soft tune to herself waiting for Sasori's return. Soon, her little humming turned into a song.

_There was once upon a time in another place_

_an evil kingdom who no person dared to face_

_And the ruler was a girl so mean_

_A tiny little princess of only age 14!_

_So many furnitures littered her abode_

_Her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed_

_Josephine is what her horse was named_

_All the riches in the world is what she claimed._

''Ahem.'' Sasori coughed signaling Umeko that he had returned. "Huh?Oh hello Sasori-kun. I'm sorry I didn't see you there.'' Umeko apologized. ''Here's your breakfast. When your done come with me.'' Sasori said siting next to her. He handed her a plate with riceballs,and a cup of water. Umeko took one riceball and offered Sasori one. "Here you must be hungry.''she said. "Thank you..''Sasori said taking one. He slowly ate it watching Umeko eat. ''So, what was that song you were singing?" He wuestioned. "Daughter of Evil. It just came to me.''Umeko said. "It was nice.'' Sasori complemented. "Thank you.'' Umeko said smiling. Umeko too another bite of her riceball, and took a sip of water. "Sasori..can I ask you something?" she asked the red head. "Go ahead.'' was her answer. "um..what is it your guys wanted to ask me?" Umeko was curious. "You'll find out.'' Sasori answered. Umeko nodded. A soft knock was to be heard a moment later. "Sasori-danna!Is she up yet un?" Deidara's voice called. He opened the door and looked at Umeko. "Come on.'' he said. "Leader-sama hates waiting.'' he added. Umeko quickly stood up. She started at the door when she felt something tugging her back. "Hey!'' Umeko called looking over her shoulder. Sasori had attached chakara strings on her arms, and legs. He now controlled her movements. "We have to make sure you don't make a run for it un.'' Deidara said. "Oh..okay.'' Umeko said. Sasori was then making her walk to the meeting room. Umeko looked around at the members. The rest of them gave her a chill. The first one in sight had silver hair with a too exposed chest. "Finially another fucking girl!" he said. Umeko wanted to run away, but Sasori was controlling her. The second one she seen was almost covered completely. She could only see green eyes. The only unusual thing was the whites of his eyes were a dark red. Of course there was her sister Akira, a mysterious boy who had an orange mask on his face that looked like a lollipop (XD). The rest of the Akatsuki caught her eye. One of them looked like a plant. He had a white and a black side with piercing yellow eyes. Umeko felt a stab of fear at him. ''Don't be afraid un.'' Deidara whispered to her. Umeko's eyes then scrolled to Uchiha Itachi. _Uchiha Itachi...a S-ranked ninja, certainly not the one I want to disrespect! _Umeko thought. She wanted to wrap her arms around herself, a futile effort to comfort herself, but she would at least feel better. Before she knew it Sasori was guiding her to a seat. He made her sit down between Deidara, and himself. "Miharu Umeko.'' a voice said. It was a male voice. Powerful, and commanding. "H-Hai.'' Umeko said. ''You come from Konoha correct?" the leader asked. "Yes.''Umeko answered. "Tell us, why are you a good canidate to become an Akatsuki member?" the leader questioned. Before Umeko could even open her mouth, Itachi stood up. "Miharu Umeko is a skilled ninja in Konoha. She's at chuunin level, and her skills are quite impressive. Her ninjutsu skills are average, genjutsu is above average and she needs work on her taijutsu skills. Her chakara control is excellent and is the 3rd best medical ninja in Konoha, not countaing the Hokage and her assistant.'' Itachi stated sitting down again. _How did he know so much? _Umeko thought. "I seen your records in the Bingo Books." Itachi replied as if he had read her mind. "Hmm..''the leader replied. His voice was thoughtful. "She could become a possible.''A girl with pretty blue hair said. Umeko looked confused. She looked at her sister. Akira just grinned a toothy grin. "Umeko. How much do you know about the Jinchuuri (spellng?D:) Umeko cleared her throat and stood up. "Uzumaki Naruto?or Sabaku no Gaara?" she asked. "Uzumaki Naruto.'' the leader said. Umeko suddenly felt shy under so many stares. "Uzumaki Naruto has a soft heart. He wont hurt people for no reason. He has spiky blond hair..big blue eyes and a loving smile.'' Umeko said slightly smiling remembering his face. ''If you lure him here, and he sees me he, he's most likely to stop attacking and try to bring me back.''she added. The leader nodded. "She can provide us with useful infortmation.'' Sasori said. "Not to mention her skills.'' Akira added. "With the proper training she will be stronger.'' Itachi said. "We'll consider it.'' the leader said. "Sasori take her to your room.'' he commanded. Sasori nodded taking control of Umeko again. He walked Umeko back to the room, and someone followed her close behind. "Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said behind his mask. "um, hi Tobi I'm Umeko.'' Umeko said still being controlled by Sasori. "Aww!Plum-chan is so cute!" Tobi said hugging her. Umeko blushed. The weight of Tobi had weighted Sasori down. "Tobi get off her!un.'' Deidara said. Akira followed him laughing. "Don't worry he did that to me too.'' Akira giggled. "He think's every girl is cute.'' Sasori said. Tobi had let go of Umeko and was now holdin her hand. "Come on Plum-chan!" Sasori said pulling her to the room. Only he forgot Sasori still had the chakara strings on her. Not only did he pull Ueko down, Sasori as well. Umeko's head ht the ground, then Sasori fell on top of her, there noses touchig and there mouths inches apart.

-----------------------

Hmm things are heating up D

a cliffy owo I'm terrible huh?xD

read and review!and you can have Tobi,Deidara,Hidan and Itachi!


End file.
